The God Cyphers
by modeluchosen1
Summary: What would happen.. if 12 cards, never meant to exist, came into play? What would happen?well, thats what this story is abput. Read abotu how cards that are past the level of cross fusions come into play, as something more sinsiter boils in the backround. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS. rated T for future. violence.
1. The begening

**Heellooo. THIS IS JUST A SHORT STORY FOR SOMETHING I WILL WRITE. Cardfight vanguard belongs to bushiod, not me**

Cardfight Vanguard

The God Cypher

I drew my breath. I knew I had to draw a grade 0 in order to get enough defense against his next turns attack. Suddenly a bright flash of light emitted from the card. As it faded, I saw the one card no one else had ever, EVER seen.

It was my god cypher card.

"Well, aichi… you're done for."

"WH-what?" he said.

"I SUMMON SWORD FORGER, HAKIUM!" I yelled

A ghost about 3 feet tall in pale blue armor appeared. He carried a massive sword on his back.

**Grade 2**

**8000 power**

**0 defense**

**GOD CYPHER CARD**

"g-god cypher?" he said, shocked.

"That's right. And soon you'll see what it does." I said

"I SUMMON ICE PRISON NECROMANCER COCYCTUS AND SKELETON DEMON WORLD KNIGHT TO REAR-GUARD!" I shouted

"And due to these units being brought into play, my deadly swordmaster no longer has -1,000 power!

Supported my skeleton demon world knight, ice orison necromancer cocyctus attacks your vanguard; BLASTERBLADE!"

**GRADE 3**

**10000 + 9000**

**NORMAL UNIT**

"And due to his ability, whenever he attacks your vanguard, HE GAINS 5000 POWER!" I say

**GRADE 3**

**19000+5000**

**NORMAL UNIT**

"I guard with Esault! " Aichi said "And I activate his ability! By sending one royal paladin to my drop zone, he completely defends ONE attack!"

"_Darn it!" _I thought _"well, no matter. Time to activate the God cypher."_

"NOW AICHI, WITNESS A GOD CYPHER!" a said

"I activate Hakniums ability! If I send 2 Granblue Unit cards from the rear-guard to my soul that are at least grade 2 with a minimum of 9000 power…

I moved cocyctus and demon knight to my soul

… I may sacrifice a GRADE 3 to the drop zone…

I sent a second copy of deadly swordmaster into my drop zone

…before searching my deck/superior riding DEADLY SWORDMASTER to his form which can normally not be ridden…

I search my deck for the one card I'm looking for, find it, and then shuffle my deck.

…AND NOW, I RIDE THE ONE WHO EXEEDS BOTH LIFE AND DEATH, THE MASTER OF BLADES, I SUMMON MY TRUE AVATAR… BLADENIUM THE GOD OF SWORDS!" I shout

**BLADNIUM**

**GRADE G4 **_(A/N: G4 means god/ grade 4)_

**20000**

**Granblue God**

A giant ghost in armor that resembles deadly swordmaster's appeared. He had countless swords on His back, but was wielding two giant double sided long swords with hilts that look, again, like deadly sword masters. His flames (_**A/N people familiar with Granblue know what I mean**_) were golden-blue, and a giant armored leviathan was swimming around him (same color scheme)

"AND NOW I ACTIVATE HAKIUMS FINAL ABILITY!" I shout" It sends him to the drop zone, but allows me to summon FIVE GRANBLUE GHOST UNITS!"

I shift Haknium to the drop zone as I summon deadly swordmaster, sprit exceed, and 3 deadly spirits to the rearguard.

"And now, Aichi sendo, You shall see the power of my avatar, A GOD!"

"For every Granblue in my soul and dropzone, He gains 500 power! Add it up, that's 27 times 500!

**GRADE G4 **

**33500**

**Granblue God**

"I now activate the ability war of the undead! I send all ghost units into my drop zone…

I moved all card except my vanguard into the drop zone, on top of Haknium

…And for each one Bladnium gains ONE critical, AND ALL your rear-guard units get sent into the drop zone after my own!"

Aichi looked taken back by this sudden high powered attack. He looked at his hand and realized… he didn't have enough to guard against this attack; if his units hadn't been sent into the drop zone, and he intercepted, he COULDVE managed to guard and get a heal trigger or a critical trigger. Then he sighed realizing he had his last copy of Esault in his hand.

"And now I activate his counterblast!" I say, flipping over all 5 of my damage

"For the next three turns, you cannot guard against my vanguards attacks!" I finished.

"And now... I attack your vanguard!"

Aichi steeped back as his damage zone went from four to ten in one attack

I sat up, drenched in sweat. I looked at my alarm clock and realized I woke up at 2 in the morning. I looked at my deck, and thought: _That was one heck of a dream._

**Well? Did you enjoy it, card fight fans?! This is a preview for a story I WILL be writing soon. I'm also accepting OCS for the story. I'll take up to FOUR people (My sister and her kagero deck already got into the story) **

_**OC form**_

**Name: (doesn't have to be your real name)**

**Age: (Not asking for your real one)**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (whatever you freaking want to look like)**

**Clan: **

**Signature card:**

**God cypher: (name, apearence, and abilities other then summoning a G4 card. Also know all Cyphers have THE SAME STATS)**

**G4 card: (Name, appearance, abilities, counterblast, race, all that stuff.)**

**List of as many cards in your deck and their number: (name all your units and how many you have for the story)**

**Additional info: **


	2. The begginging part 2

**Hello people. I have to inform you of a few things. For starters, YES I KNOW I GOT STUFF WRONG. I'll correct it ASP. Second, I know I overpowered my G4 card, but know that it won't be that powered anymore. And only one character is left. ENJOY. Also know that The G4's will only be overpowered the FIRST TIME they appear.**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii**

The Beginning

Part 2 of 6

"I swear ive got a messed up mind if I dream that every night…" Muttered Katie, splashing her face with water. She heard her brother spring up and his bed creak, as well as him muttering something. The 14 year old girl had long brown hair, storm- gray eyes, and usually wore a green shirt with female –sized white pants.

As she was splashing her face, she recalled her dream.

-…..-…..-

She was standing at the door of her brothers room, watching 2 lights circle her brothers granblue deck before hovering around him. He instantly started sweating. "Yes, hakium, this one is who we have been searching for." said the larger light.

"Are you sure?" asked the smaller one.

"I am sure. He is the one worthy of controlling the eternal blade" said the first one.

After that, the dream faded to the top of a hellish tower where a demonic looking dragonic overlordish figure sat, laughing manically.

-…..-…-

Funny thing is, every time my deck seems to be glowing red after I wake up.

I sighed as I walked back into my room. I slipped into my bed, and I started to get sweaty before I fell into a dream yet again.

I was standing at the entrance of the demonic tower I had seen in my dreams before. But this time, I saw more clearly that I was actually on cray. CRAY. And I saw that there were _GRAPESHOT WYVERNS_ flying around the tower and _GATTLING CLAW DRAGONS_ peering out at me. I didn't know what the hell I should've done. But it was like a voice in my head was telling me: _fight your way to the top of the tower…_

"_Don't be silly"_ I thought. "_It's just a dream."_

But regardless, I climbed up and punched every single kagero unit that got in my way. Every time, they vanished.

As I reached the Top, I was facing…a demon. By demon, I meant a 6 foot tall humanoid being made of flames, with golden spirals on the arms.

"Greetings. I am demonar."

And with that, the demon vanished and another figure appeared sitting on a throne. He was flanked by 2 dragonic overlord: The ends

I was staring at a dragonic overlord a head taller than a normal one, with golden horn things that looked like a crown. He had 2 massive halo-style energy swords.

"Greetings, Katherine…" He said. "I am dragon overlord: ragnorak "

-.-.-..-.-

And with that, I sprang up drenched in sweat. I saw 2 mini dragons flying around 2 floating black cards. I rubbed my eyes, but they were still there. There was then a flash of red light, and I saw 2 cards labeled dragon overlord: ragnorak and demonar slip into my deck.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii**

**WELL, did you enjoy it? It's sort of going to go on and on like this for 4 more chapters before the actual story will start.**

**Katie: and he forgot to mention cardifght vanguard belongs to bushiod, not him. Only the god ciphers and G4's belong to him and the people whos OCS made it.**


	3. The beggining part 3

**Welcome back to the mo- no wait wrong story. Welcome CARDFIGHT FANS! The oc was sent by Barett M107, check him out!**

**And I'm also telling you my FULL deck:**

**Grade 0: Rick the ghostie x4, Knight Spirit x4, Guiding zombie x2, Hades steersman x4, Ghoul cannonball x4.**

**Grade 1: Deadly nightmare x4, skeletal colossus x4, samurai spirit x3.**

**Grade 2: Deadly spirit x4, skeleton world demon knight x4, green shade x3, Hakium x1.**

**Grade 3: Deadly swordmaster x4, ice prison necromancer cocyctus x1, spirit exceed x3.**

**G4: Bladnium x1**

**ENJOY!**

**-oooo-oooooo-oooooo**

_Bens POV_

"Bye mom! Me and Katie are going to the card shop!" I yelled as me and my sister went out of the front door.

"BE BACK BY 9:00!" Our mom yelled angrily. We'd come home late every day for the past week.

As we walked down the street, I couldn't help but feel like my sister was distracted. She repeatedly looked at her pocket, where her vanguard deck was. She'd been acting odd all morning, but Katie was Katie, so I didn't question it.

But I could swear I saw her pocket light up with a red light once…

"Hey Katie, stop! WE'RE HERE! EARTH TO KATIE!" I yelled waving my arm in front of her, but she continued staring at some random new cards I'd never seen her with before.

And then, in a comical fashion, she actually walked into a lamp post. THAT brought her down to earth. She shook her head and put her cards in her pocket with the rest of her deck.

"Oh, hey we're here!" she said in surprise.

"Caption obvious" I muttered under my breath staring at the cardshop, with 2 statues of lightning bolts in front of it. Yep, the cardshop.

"What was that, fish breath?"

"I said you're a scaly butted idiot" I replied. We made insults referring to each others clan allot.

We walked in and the employee said' WELCOME TO GOD CARDS AND… oh welcome back Ben, Katie

!"

"Hi Steve" we both said in synch.

"Jinx, you owe me 5 booster packs" I said.

"Only if you beat me!" she replied as we ran past the fake torches to the stand table.

Eeeee,,,,eeeeeee,,,,eeeeee

Shizos POV

I'm shizo kazuya. And right now, I'm _SUPPOSED _to be at a card shop with some friends. Repeat supposed to.

But I'm not.

Why? As I was a block away from the shop, I saw a guy in a blue shirt with pants and a black _jacket_, not the punk kind, a normal one. A girl in a green shirt and pinkish sweatpants followed him in. Instantly I knew it was Ben and his younger sister Katie.

As I heard arguing, I gave off one of my rare smiles and started running because it's hilarious once they get going. But as I ran past an alley, it felt like I got grabbed by something. I turned around and broke free only to see the 2 weirdest things. Ever.

I could see into a portal apparently leading to some ninja Japanese dojo thing…

And a humanoid panther with armor that slightly glowed red, a giant katana that was glowing red, who was staring at me.

"Lord Magatsu typhoon wishes to speak to you" the panther said, as I watched his mouth full of sharp teeth. In that instant I realized that was stealth beast-midnight panther – a card from my clan. I also recognized the title Magatsu, but not magatsu typhoon.

"No." I said, a scowl coming across my face.

"Why the fuck should I care about whatever's going on in _cray._" I said, trying to hide my fear.

"Yep, classic you." Said midnight panther before unwillingly shoving me into the portal.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a!" I yelled, falling on my face. In front of me was a 6 foot tall humanoid dragon with gray scales and deep red eyes wearing ninja-esque clothing, holding 2 large Fuuma shuriken. He was sitting on a throne.

"What .the .literal .F***" I said.

"I don't have time. Just know that your destiny and 5 others will decide the fate of everyone and everything on both cray… and earth" He said, standing. He then very promptly turned to stone, even though his Shuriken remained metal a left arrestor and right arrestor rose out of my deck and transformed into a stone and a fleshy-scaly version of him cards. Everything blacked out…

.. I was standing in front of the card shop. I blinked and checked my deck, and sure enough, there were 2 different copies of Magatsu typhoon. I couldn't believe my eyes and walked inside, seeing ben and Katie in the middle of a cardfight before the employee, Steve appeared.

"Hey, welcome back Shizo! Ben and Katie are in the middle of their 25th cardfight this month. And it's only the 10th….. Ah oh well, you aren't too late to see the end." He said as I walked to the table. I didn't even bother saying hi until they were done.

Oooooooo…..ooooooooooooooooooooo…oooooooooooooooooooo…..looooooooooooo…

_Bens pov_

"I-I guard with 2 knight spirits!" I said.

"Checking twin drive…" Katie said.

"First check…

GATTLING CALW DRAGON!" she yelled.

"All effects to my vanguard dragonic overlord!"

"second check..

ANOTHER GATTLING CLAW DRAGON! All effects to dragonic overlord again!" she said.

"checking ..damage…

…nothing.."

**Ooooooooooooooooo…ooooooooooooooooooooooooo…..oooooooo**

**Well, hope eyou guys enjoy! Nothing much for me to say.**


End file.
